


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In A Closet, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: The door opens, letting in a sliver of light from the corridor. Ignis looks up from his phone, tensing with the expectation of being discovered. It wouldn’t do for the prince’s chamberlain to be found hiding in a custodian’s closet during the king’s birthday gala, but, well, he needed a moment to himself after five hours of mingling with some of the most tedious officials in the Lucian government.The figure silhouetted in the doorway, however, is too tall and broad to belong to anyone but Gladio. The hair is too wild to belong to anyone else, either. At the sight of him, the fight deflates out of Ignis.Gladio and Ignis escape to the same closet during a tedious party at the Citadel.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recipeh_for_Success](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/gifts).



> A gift for Recipeh for Success! Thanks for our recent chats, lovely. I've enjoyed them. Hope this hits the spot! <3

The door opens, letting in a sliver of light from the corridor. Ignis looks up from his phone, tensing with the expectation of being discovered. It wouldn’t do for the prince’s chamberlain to be found hiding in a custodian’s closet during the king’s birthday gala, but, well, he needed a moment to himself after five hours of mingling with some of the most tedious officials in the Lucian government. 

The figure silhouetted in the doorway, however, is too tall and broad to belong to anyone but Gladio. The hair is too wild to belong to anyone else, either. At the sight of him, the fight deflates out of Ignis. 

“Iggy!” A look of surprise crosses Gladio's features before melting away into a handsome grin. He steps inside and closes the door behind him, leaving them in darkness but for the illumination from Ignis’s phone. "Wasn’t expecting to see you here. Mind if I keep you company?”

Ignis shrugs as nonchalantly as he can manage. The closet is small, and there’s scarcely room for one person among the mops and buckets, but he would never turn down the opportunity to be in such close proximity to Gladio. He’s carried a torch for the man for quite some time now.

“Not at all,” he says. “Did Councilman Sorbeo finally drive you away with all that prattle about his digestive ailments?”

“Nah.” Gladio folds his arms and leans back against the wall, crossing his feet at the ankles. “Paciscor kept harassing me to go out with his daughter. I ran out of ways to say no, so I bailed.”

“I see. Well, no one will think to look for us here,” Ignis says, secretly pleased by Gladio’s disinterest in the councilman’s matchmaking. “Though I feel a bit bad for leaving Noct to fend for himself.”

“Don’t. A bit of schmoozing won’t kill him,” Gladio says. “It’ll probably just make him stronger.”

“In theory, yes, but you know how he—”

The sound of footsteps approaching in the hall silences him. Gladio stands up straighter, suddenly alert. Ignis puts his phone to sleep and into his pocket, plunging them into total blackness. It’s a trivial thing, and whoever is on the other side of that door is likely en-route to the restroom, but he doesn’t like the idea of being caught shirking his duties, nor of someone disturbing this fleeting moment with Gladio.

The footsteps pass by the door, continuing down the hall, until they fade entirely. Ignis relaxes, and only an arm’s length away, Gladio sighs. They remain in companionable silence for a moment, until Ignis hears Gladio’s clothes rustle, signalling movement. 

“So…” he begins. “Should we make out, or what?”

There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, but Ignis’s stomach flips and his face flushes, and he’s all at once thankful for the dearth of light. It means Gladio won’t be able to see how much Ignis wishes to make those words reality. “I beg your pardon?” he manages to say.

“Come on, Iggy. You’re tellin’ me you never played Seven Minutes in Heaven at high school parties?” Gladio says.

Ignis shakes his head, but the mental image of himself and Gladio entwined in an embrace won’t budge. “You know me, Gladio. I was too busy for parties.”

“Right. I forgot you were born seventy years old,” Gladio says, still teasing. His voice sounds closer now, as if he’s leaning toward Ignis. “It’s a game where two people have to go into a closet for seven minutes and make out.”

“Yes, I gathered.”

“So.”

“So?”

“We’re in a closet.”

Ignis swallows. “I suppose we are.”

It’s neither denial nor permission. It opens the door for Gladio to act while leaving Ignis’s dignity intact, if indeed this conversation is nothing more than a jest. There’s another sound of movement, then the clatter of a broom falling and Gladio’s murmured curse, and suddenly Ignis can feel the phantom heat of Gladio’s body and smell his cologne. It makes him weak with longing.

Gladio’s hand touches his arm and slides upward, skimming over his neck until it finds his cheek. Ignis tilts his face up, heart pounding, gooseflesh prickling his skin in anticipation—and then Gladio’s soft lips descend on his. Although it’s brief, more of a peck than than anything, an electric shudder runs through him, stronger than any he felt even in the first fumbling kisses of his adolescence. 

“That okay?” Gladio asks as he pulls away.

“Yes,” Ignis says impatiently, not ready to let him go. He grasps Gladio by the lapels to pull him back in. “Quite.”

They kiss again. Ignis makes a sound that isn’t quite a groan, and Gladio takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ignis’s mouth, thumb stroking his cheek. It’s everything Ignis has ever dreamed of. Gladio tastes like bitter wine; he wants to savour more of it. He tilts his head to fit their lips more firmly together, and Gladio’s tongue explores his mouth slowly, wet and questing, caressing Ignis’s own when they meet. 

Ignis slides his hands into Gladio’s hair. The longer strands are soft between his fingers, but the hair on each side of his head, where he’s buzzed it short, is coarse and prickly. Ignis likes the contrast, just as he admires the same qualities in the man himself. He trails his fingers down Gladio’s ears and neck and shoulders to finally place his palms against his chest, returning every ounce of Gladio’s passion with equal intensity.

Then Gladio grabs him closer by the waist. The sudden movement puts Ignis off balance. He reaches blindly behind himself, looking for purchase on a stack of boxes, but they’re too light to carry his weight. They crash to the floor, and Ignis cringes, breaking the kiss.

“Think anyone heard that?” Gladio asks, his arms still around Ignis, holding him upright.

“It’s difficult to say.” Ignis licks his lips, hungry for more of Gladio. “Does it matter?”

Gladio laughs, his chest rumbling under Ignis’s hands. “Ignis Scientia throwing caution to the wind. Imagine that.”

“You tempted me. I’m innocent in this.”

“Sure, blame me.” Gladio releases him and fabric rustles, and in the next instant, Gladio’s phone illuminates the room. Seeing his face in that stark white glow brings Ignis back to reality. “We should probably get back, though. I ducked outta there fifteen minutes ago and my dad’s probably wondering where I am.”

Ignis nods, swallowing his disappointment. “Of course. One of us should probably check on Noct."

“Hey.” Gladio glances at him with a smile. “Don’t sound so down in the dumps. There are better places to make out than a broom closet, and this party’s gotta end sometime.”

“What are you suggesting?”

Gladio shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. It’s not entirely casual. “Your office. Your car. Maybe your apartment? Whatever works for you.”

“I’m open to any of them.” Ignis slides a palm over his hair, composing himself. Remaining calm after kissing the object of his affection, and then receiving an invitation to continue the activity in a more private location, is easier said than done. “If you meet me by the elevators at midnight, we can go together. To my apartment, that is.”

Gladio's roguish grin puts another shiver of anticipation through Ignis. “If we make it that far. I can't promise anything.” He opens the door to let in the hallway light and gestures for Ignis to go ahead of him. “After you.”


End file.
